Tamaki's Day Off
by LilMissDoodle
Summary: The well-known, well-liked, self-proclaimed king of the host club is in a bit of a pickle. I mean, hey, he didn't feel like this at the beginning of the day. But suddenly he's coughing his lungs out and his fellow club members keep fussing for him to rest, with, surprisingly, even Haruhi joining in. Not that he minds that, of course.


With another deep sigh, Haruhi casually opened the door to music room #3. The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, had sapped most of her energy today and she was _tired_. But she wasn't about to back out on her agreement with the members of the club she was kind of forced to join. Besides, being here with them, these spoiled rich kids, who had somehow become her friends, was starting to be kind of fun.

There wasn't any activity in the room really. Honey looked like he was asleep on the couch, and no one dared to sit next to him in case he was. Kyoya was writing something- he always seemed to be. Mori stared at the wall. Why? Haruhi didn't know, but she didn't ask. The twins didn't seem to be here yet for some reason, but they were probably busy with something. What was surprising was a lack of a certain blonde- the self-proclaimed king of the host club. Why wasn't Tamaki here?

Haruhi usually wouldn't care, but today she worried. Tamaki was _always_ here early. He was the president, after all. _Where was he?_

Seemingly by pure chance, at that moment, the twins burst into the room, Hikaru kicking the doors open. And hung between the two of them was none other than the ditzy blonde Haruhi had wondered about. Go figure- the twins had gone to find him. But there was something... _off_ about the way Tamaki limply let the twins carry him. He was lazy, but this was different.

A hoarse, choking cough coming from the kneeling blonde answered any questions the remaining members may have had. Haruhi cringed- that coughing sounded like it hurt. But why was Tamaki here if he was coughing like _that_!?

"We found him." Hikaru and Kaoru stated in unison, dragging Tamaki behind them into the room. He didn't seem to care he was being dragged, other than some raspy, quiet protests.

"Good," Kyoya mused, closing his binder and standing, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. "I was starting to think he died somewhere."

"I feel like I'm going to," Tamaki looked up with the most pitiful expression Haruhi had ever seen him use (which was saying something), before he broke into another coughing fit.

"Senpai, you're really sick." Haruhi crossed her arms. "You should go home."

"And leave you guys to-" More coughing interrupted him. There was a pause before he looked up at her again, tears brimming his eyes this time. "But the show must go on!"

Haruhi remained unmoved. "No. You're really sick, I mean, anyone who hears that cough can tell!"

"Besides," Kyoya added. "Spreading your illness to our clients is bad for business."

"That's not really what I was going for..." The tomboyish brunette mumbled, giving Kyoya a sidelong glance. The other didn't seem to notice.

"So you're saying that the president should just take a day off? Never, it is his duty to entertain his guests!" Tamaki struck a dramatic pose on his knees, miraculously not interrupted by coughing.

"Boss," Hikaru started. "I hate to break it to ya..."

"But you can't even stand on your own." Kaoru finished.

"Is Tama-chan sick?" Honey's cute voice broke in as he hopped over, Usa-chan in his arms. "His face is all red..."

Mori followed with his same stone-faced expression that he always wore. It was always a little awkward when he just stared with that face...

"I'm not-" Tamaki tried to protest again, but his malfunctioning respiratory system cut him off. There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again, an incredibly reluctant tone in his raspy voice. "...okay, maybe I am sick." 

* * *

**I'd like to apologize for the earlier mishap! This website hates my iPad. If you didn't see it, don't worry about it!**

**Anyways, yes, story #2! This time, with chapters. This is a whole lot of fun to write- the Host Club is so quirky. I hope ya get the jist and that I'm doing a good job… Have a tip for me? Constructive criticism? Feel free to review! I appreciate feedback!**

**Oh, and disclaimer: Ouran Academy and its lovely host club do not belong to me. But these silly antics and situations were set up by me! Still, no, nothing's mine but the writing.**

**Well, it's been fun, but until next time, see ya.**

***salute* Liza, out.**


End file.
